Demon's Song
by Cali Michaelis
Summary: All beings have a Mate, even Demons. What would happen if a 'human' learned the Mating Song connected to everyone's favorite Demon Butler? But, is this 'human', really human? Rated T for Limes, and slight cussing. *ON HOLD*
1. Tea with Her Majesty

**A/N: Greetings, Dear Reader! This is my first FanFiction, so please do be kind to me! **

**A couple things to note: 1.) I DO NOT own Black Butler. 2.) I try to keep things original, so if you spot an error, or you know the songs are coprighted, please inform me(Not perfect like Sebastian.) 3.) ON WITH THE STORY~**

* * *

Tea with her Majesty

Being a Carlette, you were expected to _attend_ tea parties with nobles, even at a young age. If that wasn't bad enough, then ask the family muse, Calirre Carlette, as she was ordered by her mother to sing when it was requested by noblemen, or their butlers, if she was in ear shot of the request. It grew harder to deny requests as she grew older, her voice was richer, and she blended her own songs together. One, which she thought she had created, was the most requested.

~oOo~

This was even more than she could have bargianed for. Her mother, Elizabeth Carlette, had recieved an invitation to tea with the Queen. It was a complete honor to receive it, and Calirre knew she was going to be expected to sing then. It was, of course, later that day. She had told her mother that in case she was requested to sing, she would not talk. Her mother, gladly, agreed. Her mother had long since sent the reply, along with the note to ask the family muse to sing. The carriage soon arrived for her and her mother, and much to her mother's dismay, Ash, the Queen's butler, was driving. Calirre spoke only thank you as she was helped into the carriage.

Her mother waited as tea was served to her and her_ beloved_ daughter. The Queen sat at a table at the forefront as everyone sat down, waiting. The Queen's butler narrated, "It is pleasent to see everyone here; please talk to those at your table, and enjoy." The room broke into quiet talkings, though her table remained oddly quiet. She looked to her left, to the young Earl Ciel Phantomhive. She had heard how young he was, but it was sweet to see the child up close. She sipped on her tea quietly.

The room became silent as Ash stepped away from her Majesty, came to the table where she sat, and spoke to her mother, "Her Majesty requests the Muse to come up to her table." Her mother nudged her side and Calirre excused herself, following Ash to the table where the Queen sat. He spoke again, "You are quite young. Will you show why you are called Muse?"

"It would honor me to sing for Her Majesty. Does she have a song in mind, or would she like one I have in mind?" Ash motioned for her to sing her own song, "As you wish, your Majesty."

**"Little Angel, My Little Angel~"** She began quietly, growing in confidence.

**"Little Angel, Little Angel~ **

**How have you lost me in the dark? **

**Are you lost in Raven's Wings?**

**Find me with my song. **

**Come to me, My Lost Little Angel."**

She paused for a split second to catch her breath, but Ash spoke before she could continue, "Haunting, Muse. Her Majesty wishes for something warmer." She tilted her head in understanding.

**"Oh, says Time.**

**Mother Nature wakes, sharing hidden colors, **

**bringing children's laughter.**

**Bringing the heralding of Spring's Angels,**

**scaring Daemons into shadows."**

She paused again, and would have continued, but the world spun around her. Ash grabbed her hand, flowing energy into her. When she was strong enough to stand on her own, she pulled her hand away, gently.

"Her Majesty is honored that you sang so willingly, and askes if you would tell her your name." Calirre curtsied and said her name loud enough to be heard by the queen only. She was then given leave to sit with her mother. She bowed this time, and went back to her seat, next to her mother.

Her mother drilled her with questions that Calirre couldn't answer right away. Ash called out, "Calirre, would you stand please." She stood, and showed her manners. "Did you or did you not sing a forbidden song?"

"To my best knowledge, I did not sing a forbidden song." She spoke curtly and honestly. Ash's eyes widened as she smiled. It was angelic and pure.

_SMACK!_

Her skin felt raw as her mother slapped the smile off of her face. Ash watched stoicly, waiting for the Queen's order to stop the next one, but there was no need. Earl Phantomhive interviened by ordering his butler to stop the next one.

Calirre stood and took her leave. Ash nodded, giving her the signal that the Queen had released her. She bowed, turned to Earl Phantomhive, and gave him her thanks. She left the room, heading for the carriage that she came in, only to see a hand flash past her and open the door to the carriage. She turned and saw the Earl's butler. He simply smiled, and offered his hand; she used it to get into the carriage. He stepped inside with her. His hands reached for her cheek, the one that was slapped. The instant his fingers touched her cheek, both pain (and arousal?) passed through her. She brought up her hand and pushed his hand away gently. "Thank you for stopping my mother's next slap, even though I know it was on your Master's orders."

"It was something I would have done anyways." She smiled softly, and he froze for a moment. "May I ask something of you?" She tilted her head, as if to say go ahead. "That first song you sang, would you be so kind as to sing it to me?" She lost her smile: the door to the carriage had opened to reveal her mother.

"I'm afraid not, sir. Should this have been another day, I'm quite sure my answer would have been different." He stood and stepped out, then helped her mother in. She looked at Calirre funny, then tapped the roof, and they were off. It was unusually quiet. Her mother looked out the window. The carriage was stopped, in the middle of the road, with a speeding carriage coming towards them, and- _darkness... _Her eyes watched the life she had go by, and she cried. If it was time for her to go, then so be it. She accepted her fate.

* * *

**END A/N: Thanks for reading this short chapter, I will be making them this long(or longer) in the future!**

**Until we meet again.  
Uxintaa~**


	2. Born Again

**A/N: Thanks for reading this poor poor chapter... Anyways my notes for this chapter!**

**Ciel: She doesn't own Black Butler.**

**Me: -_- You bet you buns I don't. I try originality. **

**Sebastian: As if that has been a problem? This is also an AU since she has forgotten to state in the last chapter. *smirks***

**Me: *blushes* Ahem... This chapter is also starting off after a psycho time skip. It's now at the year of 1996. Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

Born again

The end? Her body felt shrunken, and warm, but she choose to sleep. There was a soft melody that floated around her, she listened, and wiggled as it seemed to imprint itself into her soul. It was a lullaby to her. She slept, and it was peaceful.

When she was born, one of the doctors stood out to her, his face was cold, but so warm, she giggled and reached out to him. The doctor, wrapped his arms around her, carried her into the next room, where his eyes glowed at her, but she showed no fear, and giggled and made waving motions at him. He smiled and patted her head gently. "Sleep, little one. One day you'll see me again." She watched him walk away. Her eyes got heavy, and the whole world seemed to freeze as the door closed.

~oOo~ **POV Change/Time Skip(10 years)** ~oOo~

"MOMMA~ MOMMA~ Wake up! It's my birthday!" I shook my mother's shoulder trying to get her to wake up, but her eyes didn't move, plus she felt so cold. "Momma! Momma! MOMMA!" Papa came in, and took me away, telling me that he would wake her. I nodded slowly. I left the room, and went to my room and wait, that's were daddy told me to wait when momma was cold like that. He came in, and tears were falling down his face. "Papa?" He came over to me, and hugged me silently.

"Calirre, Your mama is gone." I stared blankly at him, his words not phasing me, yet. "She won't wake up ever again." That did it. I fought against his arms, with surprising strength. I took down the hall, where my mother had been, but they had taken her body away. I watched as a man came back in and grabbed a piece of equipment. He stopped and patted my head softly, and then left. My eyes shut, as I cried out in such sorrowful anguish that the man, who had just left, ran in to see if I had injured myself, but I hadn't moved. My father ran in, and tried to scoop me into his arms. The paramedic stopped him, shaking his head slowly.

"Little one. Dry your tears, peace will find you here today." He walked over slowly, his arms wrapped around my shoulders, but I ripped his arms away, and glared at him.

"DO NOT ASSUME YOU KNOW ME!" I yelled, my body shook with effort, and he smiled. My father came over to me, and held out his hand, I slapped it away, and rushed around them both. I went into my room, and hid under the bed. I cried quietly, the tears leaking from my eyes, but no sound came from me. They both came into the room, and started to look for me, I knew that one of them had found me, and he did. The paramedic looked under the bed at her, his eyes glowing to give him sight into the dark underneath her bed. He pressed a finger to his lips, and pulled back, sighing.

* * *

"I don't think she is in here. I'm sure that she will turn up shortly." The paramedic stood. "Is there any special reason for her to snap this hard?" My father flinched, and told him that today was her birthday. "Ah... All the more reason to take her out then. Underneath the bed then. I wanted to see the reason she was hiding, but that is a strange one." He put out his hand down where I could see it, "You might as well come out. I can pull you out, little one." I hissed at him, like a terrified kitten, and scuttled closer to the wall. He sighed. "So be it, I will give you 3 options: You come out, and I hum a song for you, you come out and I let you guess why my eyes did what you saw, or I can drag you out from underneath the bed."

"Song first." I said curtly, but scooted closer to his feet, his hand appeared into my sight range. I poked my head out, and said, again, "Song first." I flinched back as my wrist was grabbed, it was tight. I whimpered.

"You want the song then, come out first. I will not sway to your desires, even though it is your birthday." I whimpered again, and his grip relaxed, just enough to stop the pain, but still tight enough to keep me from trying to move it. I offered out my other hand, and he placed a grip on my other wrist. I pulled back gently, he let go. He placed his hands flat out. I placed my hands on top of his, and used his strength as a way to pull myself from my hiding spot. His eyes glimmered again. I felt my body sliver to their glimmer, as if I should be afraid. I wasn't. He pulled me to a piano, and sat down. I sat beside him, and leaned on his shoulder, as he began to hum. I recognized the song and smiled brightly.

"I know that one! Momma sang it me when I was younger." I pulled the cover off of the piano, and found the right note, my fingers falling in step with his humming. The music was haunting, but turned so sweet as I played further along, I heard it from the beating of his heart then, as he had stopped to listen. He pulled my fingers off of the keyboard. "Why did you stop me?" I looked at him confused, he shook his head.

"That song is interesting, but I'd rather you not play it." He stood, and packed the keyboard's cover down again. I stood, but my abilities chose that moment to activate.

"Then why reject it, when the song is being played so clearly for you, by me?" My voice had changed, it was dripping with sorrow, and another emotion, one foreign to my father. "Why reject it, Sebastian?" Sebastian whipped his head at me, upon hearing his name. The air around me was shimmering, and it vanished before he could say anything. My father came over, and wrapped his arms around me protectively. He started to drag me to a back room, and he pulled off my shirt, I slapped his hands away. I put my shirt back on, and headed into my room. I dressed in a hunter green turtle neck shirt and black skirt. I stepped into the living room, and Sebastian looked deep into my eyes.

"How do you know the song? And my name?" I tilted my head, and pointed to my ears, then to my heart. He stiffened.

"I listened to it, the song, it's been around me since before I was born. Also your name is on your name tag." I placed my hands on my hips. Then the events of the day hit my soul, I fainted and taken to the hospital. The song echoed through her sleep, eerie and taunting me. I felt the song fade, then come back, then fade completely. I was left alone.


	3. Spider's Visit

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Special thanks to Esmereilda, and Lady Mary Michaelis for your reviews~ **

**LMM: It's ment to be a little sad right now, and full of adorable-ness!**

**Esmer: Calirre is one of the few people in the story that most will be confused about still.**

**At the end of the Chapter, there will be a few things cleared up(I think) and my usual notes~**

**I own no one from Black Butler, this is an AU, and originality, that's I strive for.**

* * *

Spider's visit

My mind swirled into awareness as the beeping of the heart monitor sped up in the slightest amount. I opened my eyes, not hearing the sounds of the building. It was so quiet on this floor. I looked out the door, or at least tried to, but it was closed, which explained the eerie quiet that I was in. I closed my eyes again.

"My my, such a lovely girl. I wonder if she's been claimed yet." My eyes cracked open again, a spider sitting on the tray of food, in front of me. "Well well, you're awake. Pardon my current form. It's best if I stay this size." I shrugged, and closed my eyes. "How rude, not going to keep your eyes open for a potential mate?"

"I have someone in mind, besides, if you look close enough I'm not one to _play with spiders_." I hissed at his insolence. "Now away with you." I felt another song, it was louder now, and irked my nerves. I couldn't help but open my eyes to see the source. At the end of the bed I laid in, _he_ stood there, his eyes golden, and framed with glasses that only made them more pronounced. His hair was parted on the side, and rather _messy_. I watched as he came around to the side of my bed, and took hold of my hand.

"I'm afraid, I can't do that. You're simply too beautiful to leave alone. I will make you mine." His voice was seductive, but too creepy to fall into. I sighed. "Oh, what makes you sigh, my little mate?"

"You're looking for a mate where one is not to be found. I already know one song, another is just a hassle to learn." He froze then. His fingers brushed against my cheek. I slapped his hand away, disgusted. "I _refuse_ to learn your song, and _refuse_ to be your _'little mate'_!" I turned away from him, fuming in my own little world. He leaned in. Something wet flicked against my cheek, making me turn, and to jump back. His face as too close, my hand raised, and his fingers wrapped around my own.

"I think I _have_ found a Mate in _you_." His lips edge closer to me, I used my other hand and slapped him. I quickly pressed the help button on my bed, and Sebastian walked in a moment later.

* * *

~oOo~**POV Change**~oOo~

She hummed a few notes of _his_ song. His eyes widened at the emotion she had embezzled into it. His hands wrapped around her free hand, after moving the stupid spider out of the room. She rested her head on his hands. Her eyes closed, and she relaxed. It was painful again, to stay awake. Her mind replayed what had she had seen, and the sight of her mother's form, cold and dead. Sebastian pulled his hands away, then placed his lips in her hair. "Sleep, I'll be here when you wake." She nodded, her form relaxing at his touch, and the smooth silk of his voice. He stood and walked out, closing the door behind him. The silence was cold, and deafening. She curled into a tight ball. Sebastian came back with a cup of Earl Gray tea. Her nose picked up on the scent, but didn't wake. He set the tea on the tray at her feet, the food already cold.

_'What is with her? How does she know my Song?'_ Sebastian tilted his head, his eyes glowing with interest. He saw something glimmer next to her, a small locket, but he had the feeling if he opened it, he'd see something was going to regret. _'Wake soon. I have many questions for you.'_

Her eyes ran back and forth with fear, her finger turning into claws, then back to normal. She twisted, pain shooting through her body. Her body shot up from the pain. Her eyes a vivid green, and full of the pain. She twisted in on herself. "Lig an pian leá i oblivion. Lig reign síochána thar dom agus mo chorp. Mar sin, Mote sé a bheith."**[*]** The air twisted for a moment then she fell back onto her back. "Do not ask me questions. All will be answered when the time is right." Her eyes returned to her natural eye color, which was a soft hazel, lined with black.

Sebastian's eyebrow raised, and he smirked. "I'd expect as much." Her eyes turned to him, confusion in her own. "You have some questions to answer, miss." She tilted her head. He brought the food tray forward, and handed her the tea. "But first, you need to eat, and drink something." She turned away from the food, but she took the tea. "What's wrong with the food?" It was her turn to raise her eyebrow.

"Simple, that _thing_ touched it." She shook her head slowly, but full of anger. Her eyes had closed again. Her mind wandered off, and the music she had heard, which was very quiet, seemed to have been turned up. She looked over at the window, to the crystalline blue sky. The clouds were whispy and calm, as the day started to slow down. It seemed shocking as the started to darken, and her mood lifted. "Ah, dusk. The most peaceful time of day." She laid back, and watched the sky darkened into the quiet aura of night. Her eyes slowly fell shut, and sleep claimed her for the time being.

* * *

**A/N: So a few end notes:**

**1\. This WAS supposed to go up 1/27, but my net was cut off...**

**2\. Translation for the [*]: Let the pain melt into oblivion. Let peace reign over me and my body. So mote it be.**

**3\. Esmer, please know I had you in mind when writing this chapter. XD**

**4\. I forgot to put this in the first chapter: The Carlette Family is my own making, and for all intensive reasoning, they are a family famed for having musical abilities because of curse, the average lifetime of those with the curse is 25-30 years.**

**Pleasant Writing everyone!**

**Uxintaa**


	4. Cursed Muse

**A/N: So this chapter is to clear up some confusion, along with the wonderfulness of moving along with the story. Sebby, Take it away~**

**Sebastian: Yes, My Lady. Uxintaa doesn't own Kuroshitsuji. She only owns the Carlette Family. This story is an AU. She tries to be original. Was that to your satisfaction, Lady Uxintaa?**

**Me: Yup. You're dismissed, and one last note: I had writer's block with this chapter, as such it is longer(I was also taking forever to type it too...), but still enjoy~!**

* * *

Cursed Muse

The rising sun brought a new day, along with the prospect of answers. Calirre opened her eyes to Sebastian looking out of the window in her room. She brought her hand up to her face, noticing an odd twitch to it. She looked at the palm, and saw nothing, but to her slight amusement, and bewilderment, when she flipped her hand over, she had black fingernails, with a fausian seal on the back of her palm. She shook her hand, and it vanished. She thought to herself for a moment.

_What was that? Is it part of the curse that mama told me about?_ She had put a family history project together, and her mother told her about the curse on accident. She looked at the cieling. Her lips peirced into a thin line. _What will become of me?_

"Good morning." She looked back at the window, and to her amusement, Sebastian was looking at her reflection in the window. She smiled, but turned back to the cieling. His hand brushed back hair, and his hair style changed. She took at look him again. Disgust, with slight horror crossed her face. She looked away, and felt anger cross the pit of her stomach. Calirre closed her eyes, crossed her arms, She could feel his golden eyes rake her form, her eyes burned for a moment, and she opened her eyes to glare at him.

"Get out." She felt her eyes burn more, and he stepped back in surprise. "Get. Out." There was a tell-tale hiss in her voice, and he left, but not before his finger touched her cheek, and her teeth breaking skin.

"Before I go, my little mate, I'm Claude Faustus." He vanished after that, her eyes narrowed. She heard that she was going to be released anyways. She hoped that she didn't have to encounter him again.

The door opened and the doctor came to give her father her discharge papers, but she shook her head. The room had been empty of thing for what seemed an eternity. Her father came in after a moment, and signed the discharge papers, apologizing over and over. She tilted her head when he shot her a look of venomence. She recoiled, and her fingers curled into her claws. Her lips parted to reveal teeth sharper that normal humans.

She was dressed in a velvet dress, and taken to the place her mother died, but it no longer felt like home. Calirre pulled open the door to men looking at her with hunger. She had thinned, and slight curves were showing. She simply walked past them, and into her room. The room held one lone male, but she only packed her things. A gloved hand appeared in her perphial vision, but she ignored it. The notes of her least favorite person in the world crawled through the room, and into her ears. She hissed at him. "My, my, such an un-happy cat." She turned, and came face to face with- Sebastian?

"What do you want?" She narrowed her eyes at him. He smiled as if she had asked the stupidest question, and he was being kind enough as to not laugh at her. She rolled her eyes and went back to packing. His arms wrapped around her.

"Explain to me: How can you hear my song?" She simply shrugged. His fingers tightened around her waist, as thats where they were. "I think there is more to you than what meets the eye, my little mate." She pulled herself out of his grasp, and looked at him again. She was wrong... it was _Claude_.

"Even if I knew, you'd be last person I'd tell." She stepped away from him. "Now, get out of my room." Calirre felt his anger, but heard his song fade as her door closed. Another one approached, and her door be knocked on. She turned towards just in time to see the real Sebastian come in. "What?"

His hand raised to touch his lips, or to pull off his gloves, but he thought better of it. She stood there, and watched him through wary eyes, but went back to packing after a moment. Her mind wandered, and was pulled out of them when Sebastian spoke, over a book. "This book, what languege is it in?"

She stopped packing for a moment, and pulled the book out of his hands. "English. As are all the books in my room." She opened it, and read the first page, to herself.

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

_'My dear sweet child, do not fear the fate cast on you._

_I shall watch from the places I can not tell you of,_

_but be wary. Demons are coming my little muse. ~Grailave Carlette'_

_'This book is spelled to be destroyed when the muse sings_

_the song of the Mate, lover, she has chosen after_

_reading this book.'_

_'Opening this book means a Demon has found it, or the past muse_

_has passed away. If both close the book until_

_your 16th birthday, for fear of death.'_

* * *

~oOo~ POV Change ~oOo~

* * *

I closed the book instantly. "No no no... This can not be!" Sebastian tried to touch my arm, but I used the book to slap his hand away. I shook my head, as if it could clear the bad memory. His hand touched me, and a fire burned through me, as did his song. "NO!" I pushed him away, and the book fell open. I rushed to shut it, before my death.

"What has shaken you?" Sebastian held his hand out for mine, but I just shook my head, standing on my own. "Tell me, as I can't read the book you so closely gaurd." I shook my head once more.

"This book is not meant for you eyes, demon." I pulled a ribbon around it, and tied it shut. "It's not meant for mine yet since you found it after my mother's death." I picked up a music box, and twisted the key, the song that came out belong to Sebastian. "Oh no..." I shut the box, and sat on my bed. As it turns out, that was for the last time.

"Calirre, are you packed?" My father opened the door. "Oh? You two already met? Then this makes it easier. Calirre, you're moving to the Phantomhive Estate. This is the butler, Sebastian Michales, and he will be escorting you there. Pack light, and take only what you need. You can take five books, all of the music books, the cello, and the music box your mother had crafted with that creepy song." I stepped back. I packed clothes for a few weeks, the music box, and the ribbon-wrapped book. I picked up my mother's journals, which there were 4, and I packed them. The cello sat, waiting in the corner of the room. I picked it strings called to me. My father opened the door. "What are you waiting for, grab it, and the books and leave." I turned, a sick smile twisting my face.

"May I play this for you one last time, before I leave, with it?" He nodded. "Then gather everyone, as this will be my parting gift to you." I watched as he gathered everyone's attention, as I tuned the strings. Once the guests had gathered, I played a warm up. Then, I turned my head to Sebastian, and nodded, his eyes widened. The tune shifted it became his song, my 'father' paled, immeadiatly trying to come over to me, but I glared at him. The tune was played in E-minor usually. Instead, I played it in A-major. People started to back away, as a smile tugged at the edges of my lips.

"That is enough, Miss Calirre. We have a set time to be arriving, and it would be rather rude to keep the Earl waiting." I pulled the bow, and drawed out the note I was on. I obeyed reluctantly, putting the Cello away, grabbing my bags, the music books, and out the door, taking my safe keys with me. I looked back, as the door was closing, mouthing the words 'I'm coming back for my safe.'

"How long will it take to reach, the Estate that I will be guest to?" Sebastian looked at me surprised. He opened the door to a mustang, and set my things in the trunk. I sat in the back seat, but he shook his head and pointed me to the passanger seat. "Why?"

"It is easier to see you, and protect you, if you sit there." I shrugged, and moved to that seat. I buckled in, and relaxed for the journey. The car didn't even start. I opened my eyes to see my father smirking down at us. I arched my eyebrow, and waved, the keys around my thumb. His anger clear. "Why are you waving at him, with a look of pride, and evil?" I shrugged.

"Because I have something that he doesn't." I fingered the locket, which I had put on when I was discharged. "We should go on foot if he has something that's preventing the mustang from working." I stretched and felt a burning on my left hip. I winced, and pulled up my shirt to see of I could see it. Though it was to no avail. I couldn't see it. Sebastian looked at me as I straightened out my shirt.

"I don't think walking will be nessisary, the young master came himself." I turned in my seat, to see the driveway blocked by a 18 year old male in a mustang, dressed in a blue. I hummed lightly. "Well then, shall we meet him?" He opened the door for me, and I stood.

"Sebastian, what is the meaning for there being a little girl in the front seat, and you being late?" I curtised, engaging the rules of curtise.

"Part of the reason of him running behind would be my fault. I was not informed that I was being handed over to your care until today." The earl looked at her, his eyes looking at her with interest. "As for the reason, I'm 10, fate is being fickle, and desided it was time for me to be pushed out." He opened his mouth to speak, but the smile I had warned him not to say anything yet. "I'm also without a caring family member, who died recently, as in on my birthday." The smile turned sad as the first of many tears started to fall. "So basically, I was shoved off into you care until such a time society deems fit to let me stand on my own two feet, and I can claim my things once more."

"Then lets get you settled in your room at my manor, and talk more over tea." He reached out to pat my head, but I stopped his hand. Shaking my head, murmuring that I've already started the mourning process, and that trying to make me feel better would hinder it, and make me pull out of it earlier. "Let's go." I took to the back seat. Sebastian took the seat next to me, until I protested harshly.

"You think she will survive through her mourning?" She glared at the Earl, but said nothing.

"That is for her to decide, but I'm sure fate will try to be fickle, as she said." Sebastian spoke, thoughts crossing his face as he looked at me in the reflection of the rear veiw mirror. "She seems stronger that we might think, or it's a front."

"I would very much like for you two to not talk about me right now." I was looking out the window, watching the town of London pass by. They both looked back at her. "What is it a problem I pay attention to things about me? No, I don't care, but I like to listen to what people say about me if I can hear them."

"Oh? Pre tell. Who would talk about you? You're just a little girl." I smiled, and looked at Sebastian, a 'you're so in a hole' way. "You wouldn't..."

"Don't need to. Music gets pretty loud in smaller spaces, yes?" His eyes widened as I spoke. "Two different songs I hear, which means Earl's secret is already found out by me." Sebastian paled, which he was already pale. I couldn't help but smile more. The car pulled over in front of the long drive.

"Get out, you'll be walking from here." I got out and started walking down the drive, and was attacked by Pluto, as he was later introduced. I petted his head.

"Silly dog. I need to walk to the manor, and you attack. You're a silly pup." He had been getting ready to breathe fire, but stopped at the sound my voice. He sniffed me, then ran off, howling happily. "What you won't accompany me while I walk?" I giggled as he came back pushing a cart with his nose. I felt a glare from the shadows, and turned to see the Earl in the trees. I started walking, and petted Pluto on the nose as I passed him.

* * *

When the manor came into sight, Pluto picked me up, and carried me on his nose. I felt something hit me, and the world became blurry, pain shooting down my spine. I fell off of Pluto, almost hitting the gound. I was in the arms of Sebastian. He carted me off inside, and put me into the room I was going to be using while I was there.

The room was reds, with hints of silvers and black. The bed was queen sized, and full of pillows. The cello rested beside the wardrobe, and her next outfit was set, along with a corset. The fireplace was pure black, and lit, keeping the room warm, but not hot.


	5. Confessing

**A/N: Wait another chapter today?! You bet!**

**Sebastian: Lady Uxintaa, don't push yourself.**

**Me: Hush! Disclaimers are the usual. I don't own Kuroshitsuji. This is an AU, and everything is original (Unless I state otherwise, or find out otherwise)! Oh, and the cover image is for entertainment purposes outlined by the Copyright Act of 1986.**

**Sebastian: ... Just get on with it... We're 10 mintues behind scheduale...**

**Me: ...Right... On with the story!**

* * *

Confessing

I slept until the next morning, not realizing how long I was out. The door was knocked on, and I stirred. Sebastian opened the door, and rolled a tray in. He then opened the draps, letting the dawn light in. "Good morning, Miss Calirre, for breakfast we have poached salmon, mint salad, and scones. Tea is Earl Grey." I sat up, rubbing my eyes. It was so early. I wanted to move around. "I think it is best if you stayed in bed today, you hit your head when coming up the stairs of the manor."

"I did? I don't remember much after the Earl dropped me off at the gates..." I felt the room lighten, as if someone was relieved that I didn't remember much. I looked out the window, and blinked, seeing a really large dog looking through the window, "Cute~!" I wanted to get up, but there was no need. The window openned and the dog poked its head in.

"Pluto, out." The dog whined, but pulled his head out. I felt sad seeing him go but it was good to see something interesting. "Miss Calirre?" I looked over at Sebastian, tilting my head. "We have guests coming today, would you please start getting ready." I nodded, and waved him off. He bowed after a short glare, leaving me to get ready.

I got up, and went over to the corset. It was very loosely braided. I was thankful for that. I got it over my head, in the right spot, and tightened. Of course I had gotten out of last nights clothes first. The dress was black velvet, with flowers at my hip, with a outer bodice of a dark grey. I put it on, but the bodice was giving me troubles. The door was knocked on, and I poked my head out, only to see a red haired maid standing. "H-hello, m-miss. My name is May-Rin, yes it is."

"Were you sent to help me get ready?" I asked curtly. She nodded quickly. I let her in, closing the door behind her. Suffice to say, she tightened the corset more than I was used to. The bodice gave me curves with the corset. I looked in the mirror, and saw the hidden charms I had growing, waiting to come out. May-Rin gasped, as she looked at me, it seemed as if my own aura changed. "May-Rin, will you guide me to the Earl please." I put on the heeled black boots, and stood up.

"Of course! Please follow me, M'lady!" May-Rin opened the door, to Sebastian getting ready to knock. "M-mr. S-sebastian!" She squeaked out. "I guess I don't need to guide you after all, miss." I smiled kindly at her.

"I guess not, but I'd enjoy your presence." I said polietly, my hands going behind my back. My long brown hair had work needing to be done, but I had forgotten about it.

"You're not completely ready." Sebastian pulled out a brush, handing it to May-Rin. "Take her to the Drawing Room when her hair is brushed and put into a bun." He bowed, then closed the door behind him.

"Well then... May-Rin, hand me the brush, please. I want to get out most of the tangles before you style it." The brush was pressed into the palm of my hand, and I grabbed it, pulling gently, then running it roughly through my hair, the silkiness of it starting to shine through. "Alright, if you would please." I handed her the brush, staying still as the maid braided my hair, twisting it into a bun, and pinned it in place. I looked in a full body mirror. I was surprised, I looked like a mourning noble lady, not a child.

The door was knocked on, and May-Rin looked out, but no one was there. I looked to the floor, and saw a spider crawl in. I glared at it. I felt, rather than heard, a dark chuckle. I walked past the spider, and out of the room. "M-miss?!" I turned, and smiled, motioning for her to come. I didn't trust my voice to hide the anger. She caught up, and I was lead to the drawing room. May-Rin knocked on the door, she spoke, "I've brought the guest, yes I have!" There was a muffled enter, and Sebastian opened the door. I walked in, like I owned the place, but I sat down like the child I was.

"Thank you for the dress." Was the first thing out of my mouth. I opened my eyes as I had closed then to give a smile. They both were staring at me. "Earth to males." The Earl cleared his throat, and I looked at him.

"Do you know how to explain this book?" He held up the book, the ribbon tied differently than how I had it. My eyes narrowed, my hand outstretched for the book. "Explain it. I will give it back if I am satisfied with the answer." I sighed.

"Look as far as I know. It's something that will tell me about the curse on my family, and why I can hear songs that come from demons. Sebastian can fill you in about the songs better than I can most likely." I turned my head to Sebastian, but he was still staring at me. "Sebastian?"

"Sebastian!" The Earl snapped. It was enough to get both of us to turn our heads to him. "What are the songs that she is hearing?" Sebastian tilted his head, thinking for a moment.

"There are 3 songs I can think of. There are the songs of Battles, Mating, and Death." She sighed. They looked at her, questions in their eyes. "Which one do you think it is?"

It's rather obivous then, by the blush on her cheeks. "Song of Mating." Sebastian covered her ears, letting her listen to his song, but she brushed away his hands. "You can step out, Miss Calirre. After all this is a talk for grown ups." She shook her head.

"It's part of my family history." She held out her hand for the book again. The Earl kept it closer to him.

"Who's songs of mating have you learned so far?" She watched him undo the knot, her face got pale. The room grew colder. She jumped, and grabbed the book, keeping the covers closed. "Let go, I'm openning this book."

"NO!" She screamed, shocking them both. "Only I can read it, and right now, if that book is openned, I'm as good as dead!" The book was let go and she took the ribbon, and tied the knot again. "So far, I've learned 3 songs. Well 2 and a half." She placed the book on her lap. "The other full song is from a spider demon calling himself Claude." They both glared at me. "Oi... It wasn't by choice."

"Do you happen to know where he is right now?" She shuddered, then nodded. "Is it here?" She nodded again.

"My room is the last spot I saw him, in his spider form." Sebastian left instantly. "Earl, yours is the only one I haven't heard fully. May I listen to it?" He nodded, and reached out to her. I grabbed hold of his hand, and brought it to my ear. The melody was sad, and sweet. I hummed along with it. It felt as if I could tie myself to the melody, but it told me that he wouldn't be able to show me love. Once I had heard it all, I pulled away, "Thank you for showing a softer side of yourself." I stood, and turned towards the door where the guests were standing, shocked. I bowed to them.

"Ah, Alois. A person I wanted to see. Your butler is causing my guest here problems." I smiled sweetly, but my eyes were narrowed in a glare. Alois stepped back from my glare. "Why don't you introduce yourself to her."

"I see no need in it, Ciel. She doesn't like me anyways." Alois whined.

"You whine like a brat. Your butler has been trying to force me into something I don't want. Of course I don't like you. I learned reality fast, it seems like you've denied it. Get over the past, and grow up." I left the room, hearing calls from Ciel to come back. I ignored him, and made my way to the garden, where Pluto came to greet me. I rubbed his snout, and he flopped over, I giggled and rubbed his stomach. He whined happily, then got up, towered over me, and took a gaurding stance. I looked around his paw to see Claude walking towards me.

"You're such a fiesty little girl, my little mate." Claude kept walking closer to me. I grabbed onto Pluto, and hissed at him. "Now now. Don't fight so hard. Let me do what I want, then you won't see me for a good few years." I ran to Pluto's tail, and used it to climb up to his back. "Now now, you're fighting a losing battle."

"Actually. I'm not. Pluto, would you make him go splat. He angers me." Pluto's collar glowed and Pluto started to run away, taking me with him. I held on tight. His suddenly stopped and turned back around, and breathed fire. I smiled, and scratched Pluto behind the ears. "Good boy." His collar stopped glowing, and he sat down, allowing me to slide off. I hit a firm chest, my wrists being grabbed instantly. "Let go."

"Why should I? You've just raised more questions, Miss Calirre." I stopped, and listened, it was Sebastian's song that was coming through the back of her dress.

"Ah! Good, you've caught her for me. Now... Let me have my little mate." Claude held out his hands. Sebastian was tempted for a moment. Until I hissed, and triend to hide behind Sebastian. He looked at my reaction, and shook his head. "Give her to me."

"No! I'm not your little mate! You're a creep!" My voice was a hiss, my fingers demonic claws, dripping with poison. "I don't like you at all. Begone." Sebastian weaved his fingers through mine. My fingers relaxed slightly, but I didn't want Claude there any longer. "Sebastian, will you make him go away?" My voice was edgey, and yet it had a sweet side.

"Of course I can, but his Master is currently a guest. So I can't right this moment." I hissed, but relaxed. "I can keep an eye until they leave, would that appease you?" I thought for a moment, but nodded.

"Well, you should run along to your master like a good little pet." I hissed, my voice not back to normal yet. Her eyes focused on a spot behind Claude, and spotted the Earl watching. Her eyes told him that he need to get them out, now.


	6. Undertaker

**A/N: So not much... Just the usual disclaimers and one note~ **

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji, or the cover photo. Both are being used under the Copyright Act of 1986. I try to be original(Unless otherwise stated, or found out). This world is AU. **

**And if some of you didn't read the A/N of chapter two: The year is 2014, not 1833(Where the story started)...**

**Now to the story.**

* * *

Undertaker

The sound of glass being broken was loud, and reached even my ears. "Claude, get off my property, along with your Master. You both have caused enough trouble." I heard it faintly, but I was scared of the sound of it. Ciel's eyes landed on me, and he nodded. I dipped my head in acknowledgement.

"I will leave once I have my little mate, and not before." I stood straighter, taller than that of a lady. My hair fell out of the bun, and spread, turning silver. "Ah? Where did she go?"

"Claude Faustus, you are insulting me. I have had anough of you, and will take no more of your insuferable personality." I pried my hands away, turning to Sebastian. "Sebastian, take care of the young master for a moment. I have to ensure this guest leaves." I turned back to Claude, who had his eyes widened, in fear.

"A siren[*]!" Claude turned and ran. He waisted no time getting off of the property, taking Alois with him.

"That would explain most of the things that have happened..." My body went back to it's 'human' form. My hair stayed silver though. "Come, Miss Calirre. I think I know what's going on." Sebastain held out his hand. I took it, but ended up stumbling, tripping over my feet.

"Ugh... What ever is going on, the explianation can wait for 6 years, can't it?" Sebastian looked at her, in shock. "The book gave me a warning, to wait for my 16th birthday if the previous muse and a demon found the book, or I die."

I took a hesitant step forward, the world around me waivered. I fell down. A hand appeared in my vision, but I didn't take it. The world was still spinning. I sat up, not standing. Pluto came up, picked me up. He carried me inside. He placed me on my bed, then left. The door opened to reveal May-Rin, and she silently got me ready for bed, though it was only noon.

"Miss, I heard that you collasped, so I was sent to get you read for bed, so that you can rest comfortably." I shook my head. "Miss?"

"I need to track down someone but I don't think that they are still where I can find them." A mad cackle came from the door. "Undertaker?"

"The one and only~" He giggled, "You're a young little thing~ The Earl paid for my services, twice. Then sent me here~" He tilted his head. I felt as if he was trying to find something out. "Do you have an Idea?~"

"I do, but he is missing a key bit of information, but I think I can make use of his payment." I pulled out the book, with a ribbon tying it shut. "Will you hold onto this until July 30th, 6 years from now?" He took the book. "It's something I need that day, and it's not supposed to be open until then."

He burst out laughing. Thousands of hyenas it sounded like. I was , I couldn't help but start laughing myself. "Alright little one, I'll hold onto this, without opening it. You paid me with a generous amount of laughter, and I forfilled the Earl's request to get you to laugh." His hands patted the top of my head. "Be careful of your next move, little one, even I can't help with what's coming on your birthday, 6 years from now."

"You will be." He tilted his head again, "You'll be giving me back the book on my birthday~!" I giggled.

He patted my head again "Then I will see you then." He turned to leave. "Be careful, little one." He exitted and May-Rin came back in.

"Miss, are you ready for bed now?" I simply nodded. She came over, and helped me get ready, and I laid down, the air the perfect temp for me. "Good night, Miss."

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

"Good morning, Miss Calirre." Sebastian threw open the curtains only to reveal my eyes open, to a glare. "I see." He closed the curtains, and I simply rolled over.

"Go away, I'm not feeling good." I coughed twice. The light entered the room again, and I felt warmth on my back. The urge to cough died down. "Ugh." I sat up, and glared at Sebastian, who was pulling out a long blue dress. May-Rin entered, and bowed. I turned, the world span again.

"Is there anything wrong?" Sebastian came closer. I just put my hand out. There was a moment more of spinning then everything balanced out. "That was the first time, wasn't it?"

"What are you talking about, M-mr. Sebastian?" May-Rin looked from both Sebastian, to me, and back. I waved the query off.

"It will be answered in due time." I stood, sighing. The night dress fell to the floor. May-Rin gasped, the mark showing to her. "Do not worry over it."

"N-no, M-miss. I-its pretty~!" Sebastian looked, turned on his heels, leaving with scared haste. "Mr. Sebastian?" She poked her head out, but then closed the door. She helped me get ready. The door was knocked on as my hair was being done.

"Enter!" I spoke, and the door was slowly opened, and the Earl walked in. "Earl, what a surprise. What brings you to my room?"

"May-Rin, Sebastian requires your presence in the Kitchen." May-Rin left without question. I looked at him, a question. "The mark that Sebastian saw. Will you do me the honor of letting me see it?" I blushed.

"It is in a spot that I do not wish for you to see. Sebastian only saw it because he was in the room at the beginning of my changing. Servant status works wonders." I brushed it off nicely. "I would like a moment to myself. If you would please excuse me." Ciel walked out. I closed my door, and let my hair down.

* * *

~oOo~**TIME SKIP 6 YEARS LATER**~oOo~

* * *

"Good morning, Lady Calirre." I woke to the soothing voice of Sebastian. The title was new. I sat up, and felt the eyes of Ciel on me. I waited until he left. "This morning you have visitor. Then your birthday celebration starts at noon."

"Who is the visitor?" I felt the eyes of Ciel, on my left hip. "Earl Ciel Phantomhive, I feel your eyes on me. Leave my room now. You have seen more than I wanted you to see. Sebastian, please do escort him out, and send in May-Rin." They both left. May-Rin entered the room.

"M'Lady, do you have a dress you want to wear?" I picked up the soft blue dress that was still wrapped in plastic. "A very good choice." I felt the corset tighten. "Will it be as tight as it can be?" I nodded. The corset, it hurt, but I could breathe. I felt the fabric fall pass my knees.

"That is all, I will style my hair myself." She bowed and left. I turned to the mirror, and gasped. I looked royal, a muse perhaps. I heard a knock. "Enter."

"The guest has arrived." Sebastian lead me to the Drawing Room. I entered to see the Undertaker. "I shall leave you to your chat."

"My my~ You've grown up, Little One." The Undertaker giggled. "I've come today, on your birthday, to bring you the book." I hugged him.

"Thank you for coming." The room broke into the crazy laughter, and I joined in.

"You've done and paid the price so many times, that now I owe you~" I shook my head, laughing. "Oh~? Am I the funny one~?"

"You can say that." I thought for a moment, "Hmm, what to ask of you~? Oh I know~! Stay for my birthday celebration~!" The undertaker broke into another, large, fit of laughter. "And since you laughed again, you have to wear a suit, or at least look less like a mortition." He sobered up quick.

"You're quick to pick up on my good fit of laughter." His voice carried no merriment. I looked at him, really looked, and a kind smile was on his face. I smiled back. "How do you do that?"

"Figure out how you're in a good fit of laughter? It's easy to answer. The tone, and tempo of your voice. You're normal laughter is slower, and an Octuve lower than your good laughs." I explained. "You talk a little faster when you're close to a good laugh, and you slow down when you're faking a laugh." I smiled.

"Just like you fake having a soul?" I stopped talking, and glared at him. "You don't have one, I didn't meet you when you were younger, but you've seem to either lost it, or never had it."

"The book will explain everything. Which I think that is another reason you should be here for my birthday celebration." I stood, as the bell tolled 10 am. The sound of the grandfather clock echoed through me, in a tempo way. I closed my eyes, feeling the waves of sound brush against my skin. "Hmmm... This sounds lovely... a slightly off Middle C." I opened my eyes to see the Undertaker brushing back his hair to look at me.

"What are you?" I smiled.

"I am The Muse." My answer sounded so obvious. "What are you?"

"I am The Grim Reaper." His voice was as stong as mine. "I still prefer being called Undertaker." I nodded.

"Then Undertaker, you shall stay." I said it like a fact. The undertaker let his hair fall back into place. I felt the door open behind me. "Yes, Sebastian?"

"Tea, and a bath is ready for you, Lady Calirre." I curtsied to Undertaker, and turned to leave. "Lady Calirre, One question before you leave both of us." I motioned for him to ask. "How did you know it was me without turning around?"

"You can change your looks, and your foot patterns, but it is hard to change the song you play, no?" Sebastian paled. "Now, since you have your answer, I will go and bathe." I stepped past them both.

The bathe was well prepared, as usual, but the scent was different, it was Lilies and Snowdrops, instead of Roses and Lavender. I sank into it, after taking off the dress, and corset. It felt as if I was melting into myself. I felt a hand run across my skin, but it soon left me alone. I hummed a low note, and the room ehcoed it back.

"I do say, you've become quite a sight to behold, my little mate." I didn't open my eyes, but my claws told him the words I was about to say. "At once."

"Do learn to keep your hands to yourself. It is rather annoying to have to tell you such, Claude." My voice was clipped, and curt. I felt the door open and close. There was a brief scuffle, a few clangs, but it was settled quickly.

The door opened, and I heard a few steps. "My lady, would you like me to clean your skin?" Claude.

"No, leave me." I sat up and started cleaning my skin myself. The door shut, and I was once again, alone. I felt a chuckle escape my lips. _'These men. Such fools.'_ I thought to myself.

The moment I was ready to exit the bathe, a note fluttered across the room.

_'Stay in this room. -Sebastian'_

I laughed, it was cold. My body left the water, and I felt the manor tremble for a moment.

"Lady Calirre!" The door flew open as Ciel came busting through the door, then he blushed, and I screamed. I went to the towel and wrapped it around me, then turned around to see Ciel, Sebastian, and Claude staring at me, as if I was food.

"OUT! ALL OF YOU OUT! Shame on you! Peeking in on a woman as she come out of the bathe!" They rushed away, and May-Rin came, covered in blood splashes. "May-Rin, pick a dress for me to wear, and make sure not a hair of Sebastian, Claude or Earl Phantomhive is seen until a quater til noon. They peeked in on me while I was going for the towel." I was met with a salute and a deep red ball gown, with silver flowers, and a black bow. The gloves were elbow length, and the shoes were black stiletto boots.

* * *

**END A/N: This thing is a day late. Cause you know, FictionPress decided to update~ **

**Anywho~ I hope you all have enjoyed~,**

**Uxintaa~**


	7. Dancing and Newcomers

**A/N: So uh... Here is the chapter? **

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji. This is an AU, and I try for originality. Please inform me if you see anything copyrighted, and I don't mention it.**

**This is also a VERY weird, possible short chapter. So! Lets get to it!**

Dancing, and Newcomers

The dress and boots, took longer than expected, and May-rin stepped out. It was 11:30. The sound of loud protests were coming down the hall, towards my door. There was a knock. "CALIRRE, OPEN THIS DOOR!" Earl Phantomhive shouted, and if I was going to, his eyes might be glowing. "I WILL OPEN THIS DOOR TO SEE YOU!" I waited no longer.

"I refuse. You have seen more of my skin than anyone should see. If those lady lessons were worth anything, and they were, then you know I DO NOT SHOW SKIN OTHER THAN TO THE MAN I WILL MARRY, OR THE MASTER OF THE HOUSE I SERVE. I do not serve you. You are arranged to marry Lady Elizebeth." I had raised my voice, but lowered it, and it was coated in sorrow, and dissappointment. "You do not know the humuliation you have gifted me. On the day of MY BIRTH."

"My apologies, Lady Calirre." There were footsteps, alerting me that he was leaving me, or at least someone was. May-Rin poked her head in.

"My lady... They left. Your words reached them." She came in, and sat me down to style my hair. "Why, may I ask, are you harsh on them?"

"I was in not a scrap of clothing, and they entered the bathroom." May-Rin froze in shock. My hair half braided. "May-Rin, I could have slapped them, as they were looking at me as if I was food, but I am being lenient. Though, if I was asked by them to dance, I am very much likely to decline." May-Rin continued, her fingers working swiftly. She left a few strands stay loose.

"Lady Calirre..." She looked at my face, and she gasped, and motioned for me to look into the mirror. I felt pride, and horror. "You look like an Angel, or a Temptress. I'm envious of you. You should be proud that you've got three very good looking guys trying to get your hand." I laughed humorlessly.

"Lady Calirre, I have been asked to escort you to the Parlor. It is 11:50 AM." Sebastian. I sighed, and faced the music that was going to hit me soon enough. It didn't come. "May I have your arm?" I shook my head, and motioned for him to lead the way. He bowed, and used his longer stride to keep ahead of me, and to try and make me run. I was not fooled.

"Sebastian, does your pride hurt that much to call you out on your actions?" He stopped and turned, right before the parlor, I continued on. "It is not time to be frozen. It is unseemly." My hands folded in front of me, as the guests started to arrive. I didn't announce my prescence.

He walked by me, and when everyone started to ask where I was. I made a step down on the stairs, my step loud, and acknowledgement of my appearance was silence. I went over to the groups that had formed, and watched as they broke free from their trances. Whispers started flying about the room, and I stopped to listen to them.

"Who is she?"

"The Earl has such a guest?"

"Lady Elizebeth might be worried..."

"This newcomer... could she be the guest of honor?"

"Where did she come from?"

"She's exotic... Perhaps American?"

I smiled, the males fell into a lustful stupor. It wasn't long before they broke free, and started to bow, and I curtsied in return. They lifted me up, and bowed again. I felt a light blush on my cheeks. "Rise, please." They shook their heads. "I said rise." My voice had lost the softness, but it wasn't hard either. They stood, and went back to their respective companions.

"I see." Sebastian stood behind me, with his and Claude's song fighting each other. "So this proves it. You, my dear, are a siren, by the looks of it, a strong one at that." Sebastian continued, a smirk on his face. I giggled, then sniffed discretly. I smelled something, off. "You're smelling aroused males, by the look on your face."

"So many of them... It's discusting." My face scrunched up, but I released soon after as the smell of books, and old ink, washed over me. My eyes looked around, and I spotted the long hair of the Undertaker, his hair parted to reveal Yellow-green eyes. His hair had gained a silky sheen, and the women were gravitating to him. I approached, Sebastian, and Claude in step behind me. "Undertaker, You made it!"

"I pay my debts, Little One. You gave me the laughter, and made the request, as such I am obligated to respect it." He motioned to the simple suit and tie. I giggled softly. I turned around and saw the men, and women glaring. I smiled, and the men relaxed. I walked away, and the women relaxed.

"Let us go to the Ballroom." Ciel's voice called everyone's attention to him, except for mine. I stepped around him, not waiting for him to lead the way. "Lady Calirre, would you please wait a moment before going in, since you _are_ the guest of honor." I nodded in acknowlegdement. The rest of the guests filed past, and I waited, with Ciel. "I'm sorry about earlier. It seems my manners had slipped from me."

"Were you worried for my safety?" I asked, no softness, but only curious. Ciel's head whipped to face me in shock. He then relaxed, and nodded slowly. "Then all is mostly forgiven. I will exact punishment tomorrow. You, Sebastian, and Claude _WILL_ be present. There is no escape." I smiled darkly, causing a shiver to go down the three demons' backs. "Do be punctual. The sooner that you come, the sooner it will be over."

The doors opened as soon as she finished her sentance. The room cheered, and the dancing begun. I waited, and a man approached, his black polished shoes coming into my sight. "My dear cardnial, may I have this dance?" He held out his hand, which I took happily.

"You may." He lead me out, and twirled me across the dance floor. I fell into a fit of giggles, as I spied faces of rage, and discust. When the song ended, Sebastian came forward, and he bowed. I curtised, and took his hand. The next dance was fast, which I frowned at, but then fell into a bubble of joy. The music ended, and my feet protested, so I took to a chair, which I was immeaditatly surrounded by men. "I'm parched..." A drink was offered by the chef, Bard. I smiled, "Thank you."

"My lady, may I have this dance?" Ciel held out his hand, but I shook my head.

"The fast dance took more out of me than I thought it would. Perhaps a little later?" He nodded his concesnt, and left me alone. I watched for a moment more, but my aching feet said a moment more was not enough. I sighed, and placed my hands on my lap.

"My lady, would you like some cake?" Claude's voice broke into my thoughts. He pulled my chair back slightly, my eyes swivled to his face. I shook my head. "Alright, if you'll excuse me. I have to get the presents together." I nodded.

"I think that, at this point, we should do presents. That way our guest will be estatic once more." I heard Ciel say distance, but he was right behind me, when I turned to look. "Isn't that right, Lady Calirre?"

"I think that you have a wonderful idea, Earl Phantomhive." I stood, but a rush of air pushed me back into the chair. I looked up, seeing Sebastian's arm lower.

"Sebastian? Explain your actions. Now." Earl Phantomhive's voice was harsh and had a very dark edge to it. Everyone shivered.

"She looked pained to even stand, so I caused a blast of air to get her back into the chair, before she fell to the floor." I stood again. Ciel's arm around my waist, and holding onto my other hand. I walked over to Sebastian, not a trace of my next move on my face.

"Sebastian Michaleas." My voice was very dark, and the whole room seemed to darken. "It would be a wise move for you to remove yourself from my sights until tomorrow." He quickly left, and he wasn't seen for the rest of the night. I smiled, and relaxed my shoulders slightly, and the lights returned to their normal brilliance. I was lead back to my seat, and I sat down. "Where is my first present?"

The night passed by quickly after that. Ciel got the next dance I did, and Claude claimed the final dance with me. My presents were wide ranging, but mostly dresses and make-up. Also my book was in the pile, I smiled and pressed my fingers on it's leather bound cover. I opened it and-

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER!**


	8. Secrets

**AN: Muahahaha This Chapter is killer~ 2 on Valentine's day? Not enough yet! Also if you are religious, and don't want to read 'un-holy' names. Then please let me know and I will send you the Edited version.**

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji, or the cover photo. Both are being used under the Copyright Act of 1986. I try to be original(Unless otherwise stated, or found out). This world is AU.**

**Also I couldn't help but post this the same night since I did a Cliffhanger the last chapter. Thank Esmereilda for this Chapter.**

Secrets

I opened the book, once everyone had left. It was 6 o'clock in the evening, a cup of tea right beside me. I looked at the first page.

~oOo~

_'My dear sweet child, do not fear the fate cast on you._

_I shall watch from the places I can not tell you of,_

_but be wary. Demons are coming my little muse. ~Grailave Carlette'_

_'This book is spelled to be destroyed when the muse sings_

_the song of the Mate, lover, she has chosen after_

_reading this book.'_

_'Opening this book means a Demon has found it, or the past muse_

_has passed away. If both close the book until_

_your 16th birthday, for fear of death.'_

~oOo~

There was a new section to it this time. I looked again.

~oOo~

_'My sweet Daughter._

_Congradulations on making it to your 16th birthday,_

_but I fear that the time is not on your side.~ Grailave Carlette'_

_'Hello, Calirre Carlette. My muse. I must warn you before you continue,_

_I am coming to see you later tonight, let them know._

_'The King is coming.' will suffice for_

_what they are allowed to know for now._

_If you really want a name, then you may call me, Lucian.'_

_'Now, close this book. Give them the warning. ~Lucian'_

~oOo~

"SEBASTIAN! CLAUDE! CIEL! GET IN HERE!" The door slammed open, the three of them ready for a fight. I stood, fear in my eyes. "The King is coming." They laughed. "I wouldn't laugh if it's YOUR king, demons." They went dead silent.

"What more can you tell us?" I shook my head. "Not even a name to use?" I shook my head again. Sebastian went over to the book, and it burned his hand. "Is this your doing?!"

"No. That would be of the book's own doing. Only little Calirre can read it, or touch it right now for that matter." A new voice spoke, and I dropped to my knees, in a bow. "You may stand Calirre." The owner stepped into the light of the candles, offering me a hand. I took it, and was pulled into his arms. I looked up into his face, my hazel eyes locking with his cerillian blues. He chuckled, and broke the staring contest. "Sebastian, Claude, and Ciel, was it?"

I took this chance to study him. His eyes were the cerillian blue, hair darker black than that of Sebastian, and Claude. His cheek bones where high, but not too high. He had a stong jaw line, but it wasn't sharp. His shoulders were broad, covered with most of his hair, which ended mid-back. I felt a growl pass through his chest.

"Who owns the manor, Calirre?" I pointed at Ciel, using his song to locate him. "I see. Go read your book, I will keep you informed through that, if you want to worry over them." I was released, and the book flew into my hand, as I had called for it. "Are there any songs you have learned yet?"

"It is only these three in front of you, whose songs I have learned." He nodded, as I gave my answer.

"You may go. Stay within the property bounds." I bowed, and left the room. Oh I never mentioned it did I? I had moved to the Library to read. I went to the Music room, which was my next best room. I turned the page, and saw music sheets with in the book, and I smiled.

"I wonder..." I openned to a song randomly. I smiled, and placed it on the book holder, on the piano. I uncovered the keys, and brushed my hand along them.

~oOo~

_'Calirre, please read. Do not play this song,_

_or any for that matter._

_Save it for the morning. ~Lucian'_

~oOo~

"Lucian, you party pooper... Sometimes learning is consistant of making mistakes." I spoke at the book mainly, but a chuckle floated around me.

~oOo~

_'Granted point, but I still want you to wait until morning._

_I'm locking the songs until the first light of rays_

_in the morning, so that you won't play them.'_

_'I order you to focus on reading this book. ~Lucian'_

~oOo~

The order burned through me, my side went aflame. I whimpered, and pulled the book close, and headed to the back garden. I sat down, as Pluto wrapped around me. I opened the book to the front page again. The back door opened and Sebastian threw a pillow at me. I simply glared at him, throwing the pillow back at him. "I have orders to do, and you have your own. Do not mock me." He took the pillow back with him.

~oOo~

_'My dear sweet child, do not fear the fate cast on you._

_I shall watch from the places I can not tell you of,_

_but be wary. Demons are coming my little muse. ~Grailave Carlette'_

_'This book is spelled to be destroyed when the muse sings_

_the song of the Mate, lover, she has chosen after_

_reading this book.'_

_'Opening this book means a Demon has found it, or the past muse_

_has passed away. If both close the book until_

_your 16th birthday, for fear of death.'_

_'My sweet Daughter._

_Congradulations on making it to your 16th birthday,_

_but I fear that the time is not on your side.~ Grailave Carlette'_

_'The Garden? Cute choice. ~Lucian'_

_'Congratulations, Mistress Calirre. I am Cortem(core-TEM)._

_I am your spelled book with everything that_

_you need to know about your family history. Where do you_

_wish to begin? Speak it, and I shall hear it.'_

~oOo~

"I think the beginning shall suffice, general things mostly, except for the curse itself. One thing that I want answered first: Lucian can control you, can't he?" I spoke, and the book's page flipped on it's own.

~oOo~

_'Very well, Mistress. He can't control me,_

_as much as he can cash in favors._

_I owe him for keeping me hidden until the right time.'_

_'Calirre... You are stepping on ice. ~Lucian'_

_'He is right you know. As for most of the history, I will touch on the_

_important parts.'_

~oOo~

"Thank you." I spoke, gently, but it was more for Coretem, than Lucian. Pluto raised his head and woofed happily, but didn't move.

"Pluto, go away." Sebastian pulled me into his arms, and sat down with me in his lap. Pluto rested his head in my lap, as I hadn't asked him to leave. I felt Sebastian's arms tighten around me.

~oOo~

_'It seems you have found your Mate already,_

_would you sing his song, Mistress?'_

~oOo~

"Sebastian, I did not ask for the comfort. I am still going to give you punishment for peeking in on me in the bathe." I pulled out of his arms, and stepped away. "Also you're making it hard for me to follow orders. Go away, and do not bother me." I hissed at him. He stood and left me alone then. I took to leaning against Pluto.

~oOo~

_'Mistress? No... Nevermind.'_

_'The Carlette Family was originally the Muses of Heaven,_

_falling with their greatest customer, Lucifer. They were turned human_

_and given 25 years to decide weither they would come back_

_to Heaven or to follow Lucifer to Hell.'_

_'They answered, "We shall leave that choice to ourselves individually,_

_and to our children, along with the generations after them." The Holy_

_Father agreed to that, and created me, and two others.'_

_'He spoke, "Keep these books in your family. They will inform them on their_

_10th birthday of this. If an Angel or Demon finds their book, then_

_they will be forced to make a decision that year. This will wait a year_

_after your deaths, but if you die, and a Demon, or Angel finds these_

_books on the same day, then they will be granted leave until_

_their 17th birthday." The First Three Carlette Muses agreed.'_

_'The Muses went and found human males to continue the line, having 2_

_children each, as the first was to choose Heaven, or Hell. They told the children that_

_the family was cursed, and hid the books, along with the songs that the child had_

_learned at birth. The Holy Father had also agreed to let the Mates into Heaven,_

_if they were Demon, and to order the Angel Mates to Hell.'_

_'The Muses felt they had given the best they could for their decendents and died. The Eldest_

_Muse returned to Heaven, and the other Muses went to Hell, with Lucifer. You follow_

_the Line of the Eldest Muse.'_

_'Mistress, You're mother had chosen to go to Hell, along with many Generations_

_of the Carlette Family. Your soul was reincarnated as you had not made a choice to where_

_you were going. As such, you're much stronger than any of the Muses before you.'_

~oOo~

"I see. Has Micheal come to visit the Muses before me?" I asked, not aware that Lucian, no, Lucifer was behind me.

"No, he has no intrest to do such a thing." My head snapped up, to find him glowing with anger. I stood, and faught the urge to bow. "He doesn't pay attention to anything that doesn't interest him, nor to the Muses, as I have done."

"I see... Then why do I have the feeling that he WILL visit me?" I felt the shifting of air behind me.

"Because I am." Another new voice sounded behind me. "Brother, go back inside, I will play catch up with you later. I am here to talk with this Muse."

Lucifer didn't leave, and I didn't back down. This was going to be a long night.


	9. Men and Punishment

**A/N: So... I had help on this chapter. Such fun help from Esmer &amp; Scaehime! **

**Esmer: Hi Demon's Song readers^^ I had so much fun scheming with Uxintaa on this chapter. **

**Uxi: Yup~ We both did! *mad laughter***

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji, or the cover photo. Both are being used under the Copyright Act of 1986. I try to be original(Unless otherwise stated, or found out). This world is AU.**

**Sebastian: I do hope you don't do anything that will make me scared... Not that it's possible. I am **_**one hell of a butler**_**.**

**Claude: I have no clue what has got those evil laughters going... **

**Ciel: I will not stand for this! Quit laughing immediately!**

**Esmer: *Ignores Ciel and continues laughing evilly* Y'all have no clue what we have in store for y'all.**

**Scaehime: Nor do I yet, as of typing this. The three of us are also working on a collab fic crossing Kuro and Bleach, with our three OC's. It's "Long Parted, Always Sisters", on Esmereilda's profile. My OC originates from my pure-Bleach fic, "Bridge the Gap, Kyoukan!" No, that's not a note of excitement, by the way. The exclamation point is part of the title.**

**Also, a note for fellow American readers: Apparently, "bathe" is a noun in the UK, where this story is set. I tried to correct it, and they shot me down. *ouch* Fortunately, only my pride was hurt, and even that wasn't too painful.**

**Uxi: *still laughing evilly* On with the story!**

Men and Punishment

"Would you both just stop?" I spoke, notes of irritation in my voice. "Save this for the morning. I, still having a mostly human body, need my rest for what I have planned for Sebastian, Claude, and Ciel, as punishment for looking in on me while I was heading for the towel, after getting out of the bathe."

"Shall I stay to watch?" Michael perked up at the thought of watching Demons get punished. "I could even help with some aspects if you want me to!"

"Please do stay. I would love for you to witness my wrath." I headed inside, Michael and Lucifer trailing after me. "Sebastian! Get May-Rin to come to my room!" Night had descended on the manor, and I just didn't want stay up any longer. May-Rin came into my room with a nightgown in her hands. I put on the nightgown, then let Michael and Lucifer into my room for a moment. "You two are staying the night? Plus staying to watching what will be happening tomorrow?"

"My Muse… What are you planning to do to them?" Lucifer looked edgy and wary of me. I smiled darkly. "Will they at least be able to move?"

"Yes, they will. Oh, and could you order them to follow my orders specifically, and ignore any others, including your own once they are all together?" The paling of Lucifer's face said he was very, very scared of what I had in store for them.

"If you let me in on part of the plan," Lucifer stated curtly.

"Alright, and the first thing will be bathes of purified water. Of course, there is more to this, but I will not tell you until after the bathe." I smiled. "Now I hope you will hold to your end."

"It will be done." Lucifer twitched.

"Michael, would you mind purifying the water for the bathes once they are drawn?" I asked. The bright smile on Michael's face was his answer. "Thank you! Now, if you will excuse me, I need some sleep." I lay down after they had left my room.

~oOo~

The morning started as usual, for the most part. Claude came in and woke me up. "Good morning, Lady Calirre. It is currently time for you to become my little mate." I bolted up right, my curled fist colliding with his cheek. I pushed him away. "Ah, good, you're awake."

"Gather Ciel and Sebastian, and wait for me outside." I pulled my book to me and flipped to the songs. I flipped until I found one titled "Obscure Minds." I began to sing.

'_**I sense there's something in the wind**_

_**That feels like tragedy's at hand**_

_**And though I'd like to stand by him**_

_**Can't shake this feeling that I have**_

_**The worst is just around the bend**_

_**And does he notice my feelings for him?**_

_**And will he see how much he means to me?**_

_**I think it's not to be**_**[*]**_**'**_

Once I had sung those two stanzas, the song took effect on Sebastian, Claude, and Ciel, who had moved outside. I dressed in a simple, frilly, snow-white dress. I walked out into the back garden, flanked by Lucifer and Michael. I smiled and stopped humming the song. They snapped to attention. "Hello, boys~"

"So, why did you want us back here in the garden to start with?" Ciel took charge, but backed off when I gave him Sebastian's closed-eyed smile.

"Well. first off, you three will have to take a bathe. Oh, and Lucifer, fulfill your end of the deal." Lucifer flinched at my words.

"I hereby order you three to follow Calirre's orders as if they were my own until the time she deems that she has released you from her service," Lucifer said. "During this time, any contract orders are null and void: you WILL NOT obey them. There will be no death," he said. The last part was aimed from Lucifer to me. I nodded in acknowledgement. "Then I am only a witness to the proceedings, but reserve the right to change your orders, Calirre."

"Go bathe, you three. The bathes are already prepared." I hummed happily, and the three demons looked at me as if I was crazy. "Do I need to turn it into an order?" I tilted my head at them.

"No, Lady Calirre. We are just curious as to why we need a bath." Sebastian fell into step behind me. "Will you explain?"

"Not at all. Do you doubt me in what I am doing?" I looked at him with his closed-eyed smile on my face. "What are you three still doing here? Go, so that the water does not get cold before you get in it." Leaving out the detail that it was a purified, ice bath was going to be very mean, but, oh, they will soon find out.

Three knocks at the door told me that I should release either Claude or Sebastian to get the door, but I thought better of it. I ran down to the front door as May-Rin grabbed it. "Good morning, May-Rin," I heard from outside. Lady Elizabeth! I tackled her in a hug. "Lady Calirre! What is going on? Where are Ciel and Sebastian?"

"This is Calirre Carlette? She's a doll!" I blinked, seeing a woman entirely in red. I didn't have much more time to think before I was engulfed by a hug from her. "Oh~ I can just see the latent charms you have!" I blinked again, and shot Lady Elizabeth a confused look.

"Madame Red, I think you have confused her enough." Lady Elizabeth pried Madame Red's arms from me, speaking gently. "So, to my questions. Where are they?"

"In a stage of punishment." I smiled, rubbing my neck slightly. "They came into the bathroom as I was reaching for the towel." The horror in their eyes showed that they understood. "Would you like to help me return the favor, using the threefold law?"

"What do you have in mind-" Madame Red's question was interrupted by three screams of pain filling the manor. "What was that?!"

"Phase one: ice bathes," I giggled darkly. "Phase two: dresses. Phase three: punishment using something they hate." Lady Elizabeth and Madame Red smiled. "Oh, and the Trancy Butler is among them." I grinned as his scream was a little more drawn out. "His is a colder bath than those of Ciel and Sebastian."

"I see…" I looked at Lady Elizabeth, whose eyes were aflame with her anger. "Who are these two gentlemen behind you, Lady Calirre?"

"Lucian and Mike. They are family friends on my mother's side." I slipped the half-truth easily. The ladies nodded and studied the men closely. "Earth to Lady Elizabeth, Madame Red." They jolted, blushing from embarrassment after be caught staring at Mike and Lucian. "Shall we pick out the dresses and then release them from their bathes?"

"Oh~ but what dresses will we be using?" Madame Red queried. "I hope we get to use frilly and bright colored dresses. They would work best for getting them back." Her eyes sparkled.

"You can't forget they have to be absolutely adorable!" Lady Elizabeth chimed in. "I think Ciel would look best in pink, but so would Sebastian! I don't know about the Trancy Butler though. I do not recall meeting him..."

"Should I get them dressed in proper clothing and call for fabric swatches to see what color they would look best in?" I asked, in love with this idea more and more. "That way they will still look good, but in dresses~!" My excitement was making me bubbly.

"Oh, yes!" Madame Red chirped. "Let's get started." She charged in, heading for the bathroom where Ciel was supposed to be.

"Mike, please stop her. I'm sure Ciel would appreciate that, and we don't want him to be embarrassed in front of guests just yet." Mike ran after her, his hand in front of the door, just before it was opened. I followed close behind, with Lady Elizabeth in tow. "Madame Red, you will have many chances to see your nephew later on. As much as I would love for you to see him now, he needs to get out of the tub and get dressed." I used the hearing that Demons have to my advantage, then knocked twice. "I hope you're enjoying the bathe Earl Phantomhive, but you need to get out because of the arrival of Madame Red and Lady Elizabeth!" I opened the door a crack, then closed it again.

"Whom will we fetch next?" Lady Elizabeth asked. I motioned for her to follow me to the Drawing Room. "What are we doing here?"

"Wait here, and perhaps cover your ears. I can be rather loud." I stepped five paces away from them, towards the guest bathrooms. "SEBASTIAN! CLAUDE! GET READY! WE HAVE GUESTS!" I felt, rather than heard, them reply. "They'll be with us in a moment." I turned back to them, utter shock on their faces.

**A/N: So this is part one. It's been split into multiple parts as it was really long.(19 pages in Google Docs) This will follow a schedule I have used, or tried to, recently. **

**Notations**

**[*] Sally's Song, Cover by Amy Lee of Evanescence**


	10. Men and Punishment II

**A/N: ****I don't own Kuroshitsuji, or the cover photo. Both are being used under the Copyright Act of 1986. I try to be original(Unless otherwise stated, or found out). This world is AU.**

Men and Punishment II

"My word, you have a pair of lungs on you!" Madame Red fixed her hat, which had started to fall off, and went inside the Drawing Room. Lady Elizabeth walked in after her. The sounds of three different pairs of shoes came in after us. "Ah! Here they are, but where is the tea?"

"My apologies, I thought it would be best to see if there were any preferences on the flavor today." Sebastian was paler than usual.

"Vanilla Chai Tea is the one I'm craving." I looked at him sweetly and saw him take a half-step back from me. "Madame Red, Lady Elizabeth, any objections to this flavor?" They both shook their heads no.

"Very well. Is there anything else needed?" Sebastian looked at the smiles on our faces. He took another half-step backwards.

"Yes. The swatches of fabric in the sewing room." His eyes flickered in fear. "What are you waiting for? An engraved invitation?" He left, rather quickly at that. "Earl Phantomhive, please do sit down. Your appearance in front of guests does still matter." Ciel inched towards his chair, as if it was going to be covered in Holy Water. "Earl Phantomhive? Why are you scared of a chair? Has the chair done something to you?" He sat down, a slight look of relief crossing his face. "Please don't get too comfortable, though. I still have two parts to do today, or maybe another day..." His eye widened with fear.

"I do hope part two is today." I shook my head. Madame Red and Lady Elizabeth pouted. "Why not?"

"They have to be designed and then made. It might take a few days, unless we let Sebastian or Claude make them..." I tilted my head to the side, and heard a knock at the door. "Come in, Sebastian." The door creaked open, but he didn't enter.

"Sebastian, you do remember that she does have control for awhile, right?" Ciel reminded him. "Alois might be coming over today as well, if I remember correctly." The knocking on the main door to the manor proved his statement. "Get the door, Sebastian. It might be the Earl Trancy."

"CIEL!" Alois's voice carried to the Drawing Room. He was stopped by Claude, and sat down beside me. "Lady Calirre! It's a pleasure to meet you at last!" His voice was loud, as if he had known me for years. He actually had known me since I was ten, but he was pretending otherwise. "I heard that you had an issue with Claude while I took a vacation without him." I nodded and whispered into his ear what had happened. "Ah... He deserves what is coming for him. May I stay and watch? I'll lend a hand anyway I can!"

"Actually, there is a way for you to help me. Do any of your other servants know how to sew rather quickly?" He nodded, until I spoke the last word.

"How fast do you need them done?" I smiled and pointed at Claude. "Ah, that quickly. Hannah is the only one I know, other than Claude, that can sew that quick."

"Can we borrow her until we have what we need? Then you will get to see Ciel, Sebastian, and Claude dressed differently!" I had him hooked: His eyes glowed with childish joy. "Although Claude will continue to stay here."

"I'll send her over right away! Wait... Claude has to stay?" He pouted, but a pat on his head from me changed it to a smile. "Alright, but then I have to stay here as well." I nodded.

"Then there shall be a guest room prepared." Ciel looked at Sebastian, and I nodded again.

"Oh~ This shall be perfect!" Madame Red and Lady Elizabeth both squealed at once.

"I do hope I didn't miss anything." Sebastian handed me the swatches of fabric. I smiled at them.

"Lady Elizabeth, may I call you Lizzy?" I was greeted with a nod. "Lizzy, and Madame Red, shall we begin?" I held up the swatches of fabric. They stood, grabbing Ciel's arms in a lock hold. I started flipping through the swatches, showing colors that would fit.

We decided that, yes, pink was the best color, along with sky blues and pastel greens. Sebastian was going to be next, but he had to clean. They grabbed Claude, who tried to fight back, but was ordered by Alois and me to stay put. Pale silver, pink, and white went best with him. All three of us ladies fell into laughter. I called Sebastian back, and he slipped in, as if he had done nothing wrong, but was ambushed by Madame Red and Lizzy. I found pink, white, and lavender went best with him. We all nodded, and the three targets were kicked out of the room. I started drawing the dresses, giving an abundance of frills and trailing pieces everywhere, while still being cute, adorable, and sweet. Alois ran from the room halfway through this process, no doubt to tell them, but Lucian went with him, just in case.

"So, the plans are made. We just need to give them to Hannah." I heard a knock. "Come in!" I flipped the papers over to make sure the men in question didn't see them. It was Hannah. "Just the person we needed to see! Hannah, make sure no one but you sees these designs and products. It would be very wise because—" I stopped and whispered in her ear, "Lucifer is letting me punish them." Hannah's eyes widened and she nodded like she knew very well the things that would happen to her if she didn't follow orders to the letter. "I need them as soon as you can, and as close as you can get them. Use these colors, which are marked on the sheets, along with the dimensions of each person. Oh, and one of them is going to be four centimeters smaller than the actual person."

"Right. If you will excuse me, I will get to work immediately." Hannah hid the designs in her apron and left.

"Oh, and Hannah?" She froze. "Make sure no one else knows what you are making. It is a surprise for almost everyone. Please make sure that you keep it locked tight as you can." I gave her a pointed look of _or-face-Lucifer's-wrath_. She nodded, and I left it at that. She left quickly, not looking at anyone, and headed back to the Trancy Manor. I faced the two other women in the room. "Shall we destroy these other designs? It would be bad if they were spotted." I threw them into the fireplace, and watched them burn.

"Actually, we think that letting them know would be a good idea." Lizzy smiled. "Then they have much more to fear than just the general idea that there is another layer of punishment." I thought about it and sighed.

"She does prove a point, Cali-" I held up my hand, stopping Madame Red.

"You have a point, and, now that I think about it, they should know." I went over to the bell and tugged on it. Sebastian knocked, alone. "Come in." He did. "Come back with Earl Phantomhive and Claude." He left. "I am going to enjoy their faces."

"Why is Sebastian obeying you so readily?" Lizzy asked, her face full of confusion.

"He was ordered to." I left it at that. The door opened and the three, who are in a state of fear, came in, but stayed near the door, to have quick exit if they needed it. "Good, come in and sit, all three of you." I spoke in a lower volume, "I order it."

Upon hearing that, they came in, inching toward the chairs. I smiled, and they moved faster, not wanting me to order them around any more than necessary. The distant sounds of a chainsaw rumbled through the hallways. "OH BASSY~ WHERE ARE YOU MY SWEET NOODLEKINS~?" I grinned.

"GRELL~ WE'RE IN THE DRAWING ROOM! PUT AWAY YOUR CHAINSAW FIRST!" Madame Red shouted down the hallway. Lizzy looked back at us, more confused then ever. I smiled and waved her confusion away, mouthing part three to her. She nodded. "Grell! How good it is to see you again!" Madame Red rambled on, not noticing that Grell wasn't alone, although I did not recognize the newcomer. "So! We were about to reveal Part Two of their punishment, that they have to wear dresses."

Hannah passed by Madame Red at that moment, carrying the dresses, Alois right behind her. "Lady Calirre, I have brought them." She pulled out a pink dress with splashes of sky blue and pastel green. I took it and handed it to Lizzy to examine, and to force Ciel into. She pulled a white dress with splashes of pink and lavender. I kept it in my hands, an evil smile on my face. She pulled out the last dress, nearly pure white with a very few splashes of pink and pale silver. "Are they close to what you desired?" I looked at her, a very happy smile on my face. I turned to the boys, who looked like they were ready to run.

"Grell~ Would you make sure Bassy doesn't escape the room? Sebastian, Ciel, and Claude, I order you to wear the dresses that Lizzy, Hannah, or I will hand you. I'm very sure that you might even be able to get out of them faster if you obey." My voice darkened after I started the order, but the smile was still plastered on my face. "Do I make myself clear?"

"This is the moment where we run." Ciel headed for the window, jumping out of it. Sebastian followed, until he had a Chainsaw at his neck. Claude couldn't even move, with pruning shears held at his throat by Grell's black-haired companion.

"Hannah, go get the triplets, and go get Ciel. That's an order," Alois spoke with a cheery face, but a dark voice. Hannah left, shoving the dress she held into Claude's arms.

"Oh! It looks like Claude will be changing first!" I put the dress in my grasp into Sebastian's arms. "Then Sebastian, then finally Ciel will get into their dresses." I pulled three corsets from behind my back. "Of course, since you are wearing dresses, you have to wear corsets."

"Wigs are a must as well," Madame Red piped up, holding three pale blond wigs. "You will wear them I hope." I nodded in agreement.

"Oh, and we can't forget these high heels~" Lizzy held up three pairs of seven inch, white stiletto boots. "I made sure to ask for your sizes. Now!" She pulled out pale blue, pale silver, and lavender ribbons from her pockets. "We can't forget the hair in your wigs has to be cute as well!"

"Oh! Bassy in a dress! What a splendid idea! Too bad it's not red…" Grell pouted at the color choices. "Will I get to follow him around today?"

"That will be answered after they change," I whispered in his ear. "That is if you can stop kissing his face after how cute he will look." Grell squealed with excitement. "Now, Claude. I do hope you don't run. If you do, I'm sure Lucian wouldn't mind helping me hunt you down." He stiffened even more as Lucian cracked his knuckles with Mike, who had started to pull a blade out of its sheath.

"Of course; I'm not running." He was looking from the dress to Lucian and Mike and back. He did this several times. "Shall we get this over with?" He bent down until he was whispering in my ear. "This will cost you a night, and the sleep that can be had then, my little mate."

"Not as much as it will cost you, _Claudia,_" I whispered back. "Also, I do believe I have said this many times before: _I'm not your little mate_." I hissed the last part in his ears. He shuddered as my fingers clawed at his neck to push him back. The scratches he got were just red welts, but they were painful.

"We will see." Claude sat up and turned to leave the room. I followed behind him to a guest room. The black-haired man kept the shears at his neck, both of us smiling. I heard Grell ask as we were leaving if they saw "Will" smiling. I laughed as they agreed.

"Strip until you're in your boxers. Grell will be in here in a moment to help with the corset." I turned to the other man with me. "Or would you like the honors?" I tilted my head. "I never asked for your name, did I?"

"It is not a problem, since I get to witness this. I am William T. Spears." He adjusted his glasses self-importantly. "I would also love to have the honors of tightening the corset for a vile beast."

"Yes, this one is very much a vile beast. It is too bad that you missed the bathes of Holy Water. They scream very nicely." William stopped smiling for a moment, but it came back with a vengeance.

"That's why the bathe hurt so much?" Claude turned extremely pale as I nodded.

"You got the purest of the Holy Water, by request of course." I smiled at him. "You have annoyed me to no end, so it was only logical that I should ask for it." I left the room, Grell standing just outside with Sebastian's face against his chest, hugging him tightly. "Grell, would you help Will with getting Claude into his dress? Then I ask that you help me get Sebastian into his." I grabbed Sebastian by the hair, and I heard a click. I turned and saw Madame Red with a camera. "Take lots of pictures, other than just the one you already have, please. I have to get this one into his dress."

I pulled Sebastian into the room next to the one Claude was in, then locked the door. He looked at my smile and at the dress that was still in his arms. He asked quietly, "Do I really need to wear this?" I stepped closer to him. "Please answer me, Lady Calirre."

"I said that it was part of your punishment, did I not?" I pulled out a bottle from one of my hidden pockets. I showed him the front, and the cross on the label. "I'm assuming you know what this is." His face paled, then he frowned.

"Are you lying to me?" His eyes started to glow demonically. I smiled and stepped closer. "I see. I'm going to find out the hard way, aren't I?" I unbuttoned his jacket.

"I would say that you are. But if you're not careful, I'm going to get Grell in here faster," I told him, unbuttoning his vest. His eyes widened as he realised I had gotten his jacket and vest off of him. "Do you want me to continue, or are you able to get down to your boxers on your own?" He started to unbutton his shirt, and I leaned in.

"Are you teasing me?" Sebastian asked. I placed my hands on the edges of his shirt. "What are you doing?" I slipped my fingers inside his shirt, sliding them to his shoulders. "Lady Calirre?"

"What? You're taking too long..." I pushed his shirt off his shoulders. He stopped me. "What?"

"Do you really want to be in here?" Sebastian asked. I giggled and sat down on the bed.

"Do you think I would lock the door if I didn't want to be in here?" I countered quickly. "Now, are you going to strip down to your boxers on your own, or do you need help?"

"I do think I can handle myself, thank you." Sebastian looked slightly hurt. "If I couldn't, what kind of butler would I be—No. What kind of man would I be?"

"A normal one. A _human_ one, you might say," I replied easily. "Besides, I've been closer to you than to either Claude or Ciel. I think the choice of who my Mate will be should be easy to see." I looked at him.

Sebastian stood there silently, a mask of shock on his face. I smiled and held up the bottle. "What do you mean, the choice for your Mate is easy to see?" he asked, as if I wasn't clear at all.

"Sebastian, when you figure out the answer, I might let you off, but you are _supposed_ to be getting out of your uniform and into the corset, and then into this dress." I held it up, after I had taken it away so that he could get undressed.

"Get out then." I shook my head. "Why, a lady with no manners."

"Who is the one with no manners? Or did you forget the fact that you saw me naked when I was heading for the towel after getting out of the bathe?" I felt my eyes narrow in rage. Sebastian jerked backwards at the reminder. I stood, my hair starting to float slightly. "Must I remind you of the fact my birthday is also the day my MOTHER DIED?!" My voice was rising in anger and despair.

Sebastian froze then. He put his hand to his face, pinching his nose, as if I was a child that didn't know how to control my emotions. "My my, still such a child." I felt my hands turn into claws, and I raised them up towards my face.

"Am I such a child for this?" I showed him the back of my left hand, the one with the faded Faustian seal. Sebastian couldn't speak a retort in response to that. I felt a sadistic pleasure from the silence I got from him. "Now. I _order_ you to get stripped down to your boxers and ready to get into the corset." He dropped the last few pieces of clothing that was needed for him to wear the dress properly. I picked up the corset and started to tie it with skilled practice. I pushed the dress to Sebastian. He slipped into it while I watched in amusement. "Good." I pulled the back zipper up, and tapped his shoulder, letting him know he was in.

"LET ME GO! I SAID LET ME GO!" Ciel's voice could be heard from the foyer, well, more like his shouting. I held my hand up, telling Sebastian to wait there. I peered into the room. I saw the triplets, with Hannah, each holding a limb, and keeping him from moving around. "CALIRRE!"

'_I was spotted, damn..._' I thought to myself. "Yes, Earl Phantomhive? Is there a problem with the punishment?" I started mocking him.

"Tell them to let me go," Ciel ordered me. I smiled.

"Please make sure that he doesn't get loose from the manor. I would have sent Sebastian, but he, too, is undergoing the same punishment." I smiled at them. They nodded at me in turn. "Thank you."

I lead them to Ciel's room, where Lizzy and Madame Red were waiting for him. I heard shouts of rage and surprise coming soon after. I didn't bother listening to them.

"Sebastian, or Sebas-chan I should say, is almost ready to go. Ciella is getting changed. I just need to check in with Claudia." I knocked on the door that Claude was supposed to in. "Will, Grell, how is it going in there?" The door opened, and Claude tried to tackle me, in the dress he was supposed to wear. I heard the sound of grumbles as he stood back up. "Oh? You're mostly done, too. Well, then. Head to the Drawing Room. I will be with you shortly." I opened the door, Sebastian holding the bottle of 'Holy' Water, pouring it on his hand. There was no effect. "Oh? You figured it out. A shame really," I sighed.

"An empty threat?" he asked with well-veiled anger. His eyes, however, were another story. They were demonic, and showing his anger. I shivered, pulling a different bottle of Holy Water, but this one wasn't a bluff. I was defending myself _this time_. "Is that one a bluff too?"

"Hold out your hand and find out," I stated. He did, and I put a drop in the palm of his hand. His skin burned slightly, and he pulled back. "See?"

"Was this in the bath water?" he asked. My only answer was a bright smile. "Was. This. In. The. Bath. Water?" I didn't say a word, just the smile on my face.

"I don't know. Was that in the bath water?" I replied coyly. He grabbed my arm as I turned around.

"I must insist that you answer me." I looked at him.

"I must insist that you release my arm." I returned his words to him, calmly and coolly. "Sebastian. You already have your answer, do you not? I see no reason for you to keep a hold on me." He let go. I walked out of the room into the hallway. "Come on. We have to do the last bit of getting you ready, and Claudia as well."


	11. Men and Punishment III

**A/N: ****I don't own Kuroshitsuji, or the cover photo. Both are being used under the Copyright Act of 1986. I try to be original(Unless otherwise stated, or found out). This world is AU.**

**I worked on this with Esmerielda, and Scaehime. On to the third part!**

Men and Punishment III

~oOo~**POV Change **3rd Person Limited~oOo~

"Why am I having to watch over them?" Lucian felt disgruntled about having a more active hand than he had been led to believe.

Meanwhile, Lucian and Mike were in the Drawing Room with Claude and Ciel, who had both been led into the room while Calirre was talking with Sebastian.

"I can't understand her choices right now. I don't even understand what she is thinking either. Do you, _brother_?" Lucian sighed.

"I don't think I even want to know." Mike looked at them, shuddering at the idea of being forced into a dress of his own. He didn't have to, so he couldn't complain too much.

The door opened, and Calirre walked in, with Sebastian behind her. She clapped her hands, then basked in the glory of three flinching men. "Alright, only thing left is to get you guys in the wigs and shoes, then you're going to be shown off like prizes. Any attempts to run will result in an extension of the time you have to wear the dress. Trying to get out of it without my permission will result a reset and an extension of the time. Do I make myself clear?" They nodded.

"Why are you showing them off?" Lucian looked at her, confused and wary.

"Just to show the ladies the handiwork that we all did. It's just for the people who know about this. Nothing more." Calirre's words were followed by a sigh of relief. "Though I do hope that the servants of the manor don't find out." She wasn't letting Sebastian, Ciel, nor Claude off just yet, though. "Let's get the hair done, and get you transferred into the shoes. Then you just have to walk from here to the back garden, then return to the rooms where you changed into these outfits. Now, sit down, you three."

Sebastian sat down. Calirre pinned his hair back, then placed a do-rag over it. Then she adjusted the wig hair to cover the do-rag. She used a large lavender ribbon to tie back some of the hair. She repeated the process, using the silver and sky blue ribbons, with Claude and Ciel.

"So... Do I have to do anything more tonight?" Lucian spoke up.

"Just walking with them." Calirre stretched and walked to the door. "Remember, to the back garden, then back to the rooms you used to get into the dresses that you're wearing. I'll help you out of them." She stopped, as if she had remembered something. "That's right, everyone in the manor will be there. Oh... That's right. I forgot that I did tell May-Rin about what happened, and she most likely told Bard and Finny." She walked out of the room, then down to the back garden, where everyone was waiting. "So, featuring tonight's entertainment: A fashion show using the three boys in punishment. It is only one outfit each, fortunately for them." Sebastian was first. "Sebas-chan~, do come outside." He walked out, and the clapping began. He walked back, trying not to let them get a good look. "Where are you going?" He stopped, bowed his head, and returned.

"I have to prepare dinner; I am already twenty minutes behind schedule." He clicked shut his pocket watch; however, no one knew how he had it on him. Calirre fought the urge to facepalm. She smiled and pulled his head down level with hers.

"It doesn't matter if dinner is twenty minutes late or an hour late. You will continue standing here until that dress is examined on you properly." Her eyes were open, but she was smiling darkly. She stood in front of him, her eyes ordering him silently. "Now! Let us take a very good look at that dress!" Grell came up and then gushed all over Sebastian.

"Oh Bassy~ You look like Juliet! That means this time I am Romeo!**[*]**" Grell tried to hug Sebastian, but only flew by him as Sebastian turned to face the manor. "Bassy! How rude! I was trying to give you a red hot kiss! I was promised it ages ago!" Grell pouted.

"I do not remember such a promise being made." Sebastian sighed.

"Sebastian, you can go in now." Calirre released him, after a few pictures had been taken. "Claudia~ Do come out!" Alois perked up then started laughing as Claude fell down. Calirre went over to him, trying to help him up, as she was trying to look polite. He stood on his own, trying to salvage his pride, and perhaps his dignity. However, both went out the window as the dress ripped, showing the corset, and his boxers underneath. Calirre grabbed his arm, and dragged him forward. She held him still as he was photographed, and then released him. "Leave us, Claude. Oh wait." She turned him so that it was clear to everyone that the dress had ripped. "You may go now."

"Thank you, Lady Carlette." He hissed at her.

"My pleasure." She waved him off. "There is to be the same amount of damage when I send someone up to help you out of the dress."

"I will help him and Sebastian out of their clothes." Hannah spoke up. Calirre nodded.

"Claude is to be helped last." Calirre received a nod from Hannah. "Last but not least." She motioned to the back door, "CIELLA~!" Ciel stepped outside, wearing his usual grimace. Calirre watched as he waited for Lizzy to tackle him, which still seemed to surprise him.

"CIEL~ YOU LOOK SO ADORABLE~! Lady Calirre, I am glad I got to be here to choose colors and to design the dresses." Lizzy let go of Ciel and curtsied. Calirre mirrored her actions.

"I thank you for being here and for helping with the design of the dresses. Also, please, you can just call me Calirre. I am finding a very dear friend in you." She went over to Lizzy and hugged her. "Also, thank you for understanding my motives and for helping me get him into the dress." She whispered into Lizzy's ear. "Ciel, you can go get some dignity now." Ciel turned around and headed inside. Calirre let go of Lizzy as Sebastian came to announce that tea was ready.

**A/N: I've made a single note in this chapter, just for the fun of it.**

**Notations:**

**[*] Season One end of Episode 5 Referance**


	12. Men and Punishment IV

**A/N: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, or the cover photo. Both are being used under the Copyright Act of 1986. I try to be original(Unless otherwise stated, or found out). This world is AU.**

Men and Punishment IV

~oOo~**POV Change **First person~oOo~

"You are welcome, Calirre." Lizzy smiled at me.

"What about me? I helped too." Madame Red, who had been oddly quiet, spoke up. I curtsied and gave her my thanks.

"Lady Calirre, a letter just arrived for you." Sebastian held out a tray for me to grab the letter, I smiled at him, and noticed that he was already in his butler's uniform. I grabbed the letter and opened it. I wasn't paying attention to the seal.

'_Dear Miss Carlette,_

_I regret to inform you that your father, James Brandon Taub-Carlette,_

_has been murdered. I will be by with any details that I can give you._

_Hoping you are well,_

_Sir Arthur Randall_

_Scotland Yard Commissioner'_

I simply put the letter back into its envelope, and walked past Sebastian. He raised his hand, blocking my path. "Lady Calirre, would you mind letting me ask a blunt, perhaps rude, question?"

"You already have, but go ahead and ask another." I didn't say anything, but I had turned around to face him.

"_May I have hold, and read, the letter?"_ He leaned in and whispered into my ear. I looked at him from the edges of my eyes. I put the letter in between my ear and his face.

"You may." I said, as he grabbed the letter. "Prepare for an unexpected guest." I went to my room. I closed the door, and just sat in a chair, facing the fire. There was a knock at the door. I didn't respond, but the door opened anyways. Claude stepped to stand next next to me.

"Why so silent, my little mate?" Claude bent down so that his face was in mine. He was met with a glazed stare. I was not in the room, or my mind wasn't at least. "Oh? You're not even paying attention to me."

"I am, I have just chosen to leave no response until now." My eyes had someone behind them now. I looked tired, drained. I didn't even fight with Claude about him calling me his little mate. "Just get out, Claude. I order it." He stiffened, and obeyed quietly.

"You ordered him out that quick? I would have enjoyed to see you two fight." Lucifer stepped out of the shadows that he had been in.

"My choices are not something you should be worrying over right now, Lucian. Take a closer look at Claude's actions." I didn't feel like explaining what with my head in a spiral into the pits of Hell. I stood as May-Rin came in with the nightgown. She squeaked. "Lucian, please go take a look for yourself."

"Until the morning then, I bid you dreams that you can handle." Lucian left the room, not bothering to explain.

"May-Rin, just leave the nightgown on the bed." I was not going to rest yet, the sun had yet to set. "I will be taking dinner up here, as well."

"Yes, Mi'lady. I would also advise staying in here tonight." She had a hard edge about her. I went over and switched to a shirt and pants, and took off the corset. "Mi'lady, we believe there will be an attack on the manor tonight, plea-" I cut off her words.

"I will say this one time, and I expect you to hear me. I am not a young thing that needs to be held like a plate of very fine china. This time I will protect those who have protected me. This includes you." I faced her, there was not a part of fluff in my voice. "I'm, for once, itching for blood, and no one will stop me." The first shot rang out. I smiled. "We should join them, yes?"

"My lady. It would be wise of you to stay in here." Sebastian had entered the room. I turned to him, a silent moment passed. "Yet you are already in battle worthy attire."

"Of course. I do not want to ruin such well made dresses." I passed him, and started singing:

'_**Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking**_

_**When you fall everyone stands**_

_**Another day and you've had your fill of sinking**_

_**With the life held in your**_

_**Hands are shaking cold**_

_**These hands are meant to hold**_

_**Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong**_

_**Move along, move along like I know you do**_

_**And even when your hope is gone**_

_**Move along, move along just to make it through**_

_**Move along**_

_**Move along**_

_**So a day when you've lost yourself completely**_

_**Could be a night when your life ends**_

_**Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving**_

_**All the pain held in your**_

_**Hands are shaking cold**_

_**Your hands are mine to ho**_**ld[*]'**

There was a feral energy surrounding me by then, and the battle was in sight. I took hold of a whip that was summoned to my side, and I took hold of it with my left hand. "Earl's Servants, this is my battle now. None leave this room."

I jumped off the banister, my hair a raven black. My eyes were now glowing demonically, the whip in my left hand. I kissed my fingers, a maniacal smirk on my face. Sebastian grabbed hold of my shoulder, and I looked up at him, asking him why he had stopped me before I had even begun. "My lady, I wish to keep you free from blood. Would you please wait in your room? Also, please take off that wig." I removed the raven black haired wig, revealing that I had one that was my original hair color, chestnut brown.

The men shouted that I was their target. I looked at them. "Oh? I'm the target? Then we shall play a game. If you think you have a chance that is." I was greeted by many nods. "Very well. This house is full of horrors, and you have to find me, and not get killed. You also have to get me off property without being killed. Now, I ask that I get 5 minutes to hide myself, and for everyone to get into positions. When the top of the hour chimes, then the hunt begins. Good luck." I turned and hid in a hallway. "Sebastian, take me to the roof, with a few blankets."

"Yes, My Lady." His arms wrapped around my waist, and he took me outside, and to the roof. He came back a moment later with my blankets. I wrapped them around me. "If you will excuse m-" I waved him off.

The cold air of the height was blocked by the blankets, but the air hit my face. "Hurry up. It is cold up here." The wind picked up as Mike joined me. I held out my hand to see if he would curl around my body, keeping me wrapped in his wings.

**A/N: That's part IV for you. There might be a part V. You'll just have to see.**

**As for involvement, Esmer and Scae's ends here. Any parting words, my friends?**

**Esmer: I hope you've enjoyed our scheming. Perhaps we shall meet again! Mata ne!(See ya later)**

**Scae: **

**Notations:**

**[*] The All-American Rejects- Move along**


End file.
